Kakashi oneshot
by Destiny Margera
Summary: Just as the title says! v1


Kakashi Hatake/Noelani Hyuga

Noelani Hyuga

25

5'7"

Light purple hair

Lavender eyes

Helps lead Team 7

Left Konoha at 17

Kakashi one-shot

POV--Noelani

"I am so glad to be home." I mutter to myself while standing outside the gates of Konohagakure "Halt!" two ninjas drop down in front of me "What's your name and business in Konoha?" I chuckle at the words of the two in front of me "Calm down. My name is Noelani Hyuga and my business in my home is just that, my business." Though I have angered them I have scared them even more so they let me pass. After the gates have closed again I head toward the Hokage's tower; on the way there I see a flash of yellow and orange. All of a sudden I am knocked to the ground by a blonde haired kid in a bright orange jumpsuit. "Sorry lady!" the kid yells jumping off of me "It's fine. What's your name kid?" I finally get a good look at the ninja in front of me "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm gonna be the next hokage!" he looks so determined that I can't deflate his ego 'Wait, did he say Naruto Uzumaki? The one that had the nine-tailed fox sealed within him!' I look at Naruto closer, glancing into his chakra 'Yep, that's him all right. Why everyone is so afraid I'll never know' I laugh and pat Naruto on the head "I'm sure you will be Naruto. Don't ever give up on your dream okay!" I watch as he runs off and start on my mission again, getting to the Hokage's office without being killed!

POV--Third Hokage

I glance up as a young woman of about 25 enters the room "May I help you?" she gives me an amused grin "Don't you remember me Lord Hokage?" I think for a little bit "It can't be…Noelani Hyuga." I stand to give her a hug "Yeah, it's me. How have things here been? More specifically, how has my brother been?" she asks with an odd look in her eyes, well it was odd for her. The look she had was of sadness and pain. "Everything has been fine here. As for your brother, he is still stuck on destiny and fate." I look in her eyes "Noelani, you need to talk to him. You're the only family he has left who cares for him." She replies with a tiny, sad smile "I hope he knows I DO care. I really miss my little brother…forgive me Hokage, but I need to find him." I give a slight nod and she races out the door "Neji isn't the only one who missed you Noelani, yet I wonder if you will ever know that."

POV--Kakashi

I look up from my, always present, book to see a female in a dark green fighting kimono run out of the Hokage's office. 'Wait a minute…I know her, but from where?' I look closer at the woman's face 'Now I know who she is, I use to train with her as a kid.' I place my book into my pocket and start running to catch up with her "Noelani!" I whisper as I finally reach her, she turn's to me, looking at me in curiosity and then shock "Kashi!" she jumps and hugs me around the neck "I've missed you!" she squeals as I look at her softly "I've missed you, too." she finally let's go "I would love to stay and talk, but I need to find Neji!" I chuckle at her face and give up Gai's meeting spot for that day. Lani looks up at me, "Kashi…will you come with me?" I can see the slight fear in her eyes "Of course Lani, you're one of my best friends. I know you're scared that your brother will hate you, but I know he could never hate you…actually, I don't think ANYONE could hate you!" the fear eases from her beautiful lavender eyes and we head to the nearby training grounds.

POV--Noelani

'I hope Kakashi is right, I would die if Neji hated me. Please, please Kami-sama let him forgive me!' Kakashi and I reach the training grounds and see Team 13 sparring with each other while Gai watches from the sidelines. The first to, noticeably, spot us is, of course, Gai "Kakashi, come for another fight?" Gai asks, and then looks at me closely "It can't be…Noelani Hyuga!" Gai hugs me unexpectedly (sorry to say I squirmed, he is a friend in this story but I HATE that suit!) "I can't believe you're back. Where have you been? What have you been doing for the past 8 years?" I see Neji looking at me coldly, I feel a pain in my heart and tears fill my eyes "Neji, may I talk to you?" I hear my own voice waver "Why? You left when I was 5. Why do you need to talk to me now…8 years later!" Normally I'm like Neji, no emotions really cross my face, but my own little brother is bringing them out. "I know I don't deserve it Neji, but please talk to me so I can try to explain." Neji looks me in the eye and just slightly falters "Fine, but I don't see how you can explain leaving a five-year-old behind while you leave." During this short time the others had left us so we could be alone to talk 'Thank you Kakashi, Gai!' "I know I shouldn't have left Neji, but…" he interrupts me "No, you shouldn't have left! I was 5 and my older sister up and left me with the man who killed our father. Did you even care about me?" a tear falls out of my eyes "Of course I cared Neji…when I left I wanted to take you with me, but I wouldn't have been able to take care of you like you needed." I see Neji look away, hiding the tears on his face "That's not the only reason Neji, I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to raise you right. That I would fail and you would get hurt because I couldn't protect you, I'm so sorry Neji I know that I made a mistake and I don't blame you if you hate me, but don't ever think I didn't love you!" I finally break and the tears fall down, I cover my face with my hands and try to gain control, after I did I felt two arms wrap around me in a hug. I look up and see that it is Neji. "I'm sorry ane-san…I thought you didn't care about me anymore, that's why I was so angry." I pull him to me tightly "You don't have to be sorry, I would act the same way if I was in your shoes. I love you ototo-chan, never forget that!" We stay like that for I don't know how long; when we finally get up we are as close as siblings could be. 'I'm so glad he has forgiven me…even if I don't deserve forgiveness.' I think to myself as Neji and I walk back to town together.

POV--Kakashi

I look up to see Noelani and her brother returning together from the training grounds, Noelani gives me a smile 'So…they made up. Now maybe she won't be so sad, I don't think I could bear it!' I take out my book only to have it jerked from my hands "Hey!" I look and see it in Lani's grasp "What did I tell you about this crap Kakashi? I don't want to see it!" she states with a frown on her face, but amusement in her eyes 'Not again!' I think to myself "Come on Lani give me back my book." I mutter in slight annoyance, she smirks at me "No! You know I hate this junk, if you stop reading it we wouldn't be having this problem now would we?" I growl in an annoyed tone "You are the only one who can get me annoyed, you know that don't you Noelani!" I stated more than questioned "You already know the answer to that Kashi!" she laughs and puts the book in her bag. "As much fun as it is seeing you two squabble like a married couple my team needs to finish their training. Come my youthful students!" Neolani gives her brother a hug "Good luck and have fun okay Neji!" she quickly kisses him on the cheek "Aren't you going to come with me?" Neji asks looking up at her "Do you want me to?" she cocks her head to the side "I would like you to, so you know how much I have improved." he glances at the ground "Okay, let's go then!" she puts an arm around his shoulder and starts to follow Gai "Don't you have a team to meet Kashi?" she turns slightly to give me a look "As always you are right Lani. Though I am already late by 3 hours." her eyes widen "Kakashi Hatake! You better find your team now before I beat your ass! How could you leave them for 3 hours without an explanation!" I rub the back of my head and take off before she can attack me.

POV--Neji

"He can be such an IDIOT!" Noelani mutters under her breath as we head back to the training grounds "So Neji, how much have you improved?" she smiles down at me and wraps an arm around my shoulders "He's the best!" TenTen comments from my sisters other side "Oh really?" Noelani smirks at me as my face heats up "Yeah, everyone says he will be the next captain of the black ops." TenTen and my sister continue this conversation for the next 2 hours of training, me blushing the entire time.

Time Skip--3 months later

POV--Gai

"Will you ask her out already!" I groan in annoyance as Kakashi just spent the fourth hour of my time talking, once again, about Noelani and how beautiful she is, or how she did this or did that…after a couple of days of this it gets frustrating…and I've been going through this for the past 2 and a half months! "Why would she want to be with me?" Kakashi mutters with doubt "Please just ask her out! Just trust me and ask her!" another hour was spent talking him into talking to her before he finally agreed. The next day he comes up happy and excited telling me that she agreed to go out with him so long as he gave up the Icha Icha Paradise books…I'm surprised that HE agreed to that!

Time Skip--Kakashi and Noelani's Date

POV--Noelani

'I can't believe he asked me out!' I squeal to myself for the millionth time that day "Please let this turn out good, please Kami-sama!' I pray as Kakashi and I enter a really fancy restaurant (AN: Don't know that Konoha has one, but let's pretend!! v1) It turns out we had a really great time together and I was falling for him more every minute 'Oh, what am I going to do? What if he doesn't feel the same? No he has to, otherwise he wouldn't have asked me out…right?' I continue to question myself throughout the entire date. "Noelani?" Kakashi waves a hand in front of my face "Hmm?" I snap out of my thoughts and look into his face "I'm not doing this for nothing, you know that right?" He looks at me with curious, questioning eyes, slightly shadowed by hurt, "I'm sorry Kashi…I just haven't been able to trust anyone with my heart in a long time, you know that." I smile sadly at him "Please trust me Lani. I've known you since we were in the academy, you know I would never willingly hurt you." Kakashi mutters in my ear, pulling me into a hug "I know Kakashi…" I trail off "Kakashi?" He looks down into my eyes as I smile at him lightly "I love you." I whisper with all the sincerity I can muster "I love too Lani." Kakashi slowly leans down until he is centimeters away from my face "I'm never letting you go, you know that right?" I smile at him "I know." Our lips finally meet in a passion filled kiss, one of many more to come.


End file.
